Goshinboku High
by KnightAngels
Summary: Miroku's cousin, Kagome, decide to move in with him to go to high school as an exchange student from Tokyo. As protecive as Miroku is, he helps her stand clear of his best friend, a playboy, Inuyasha. Rated for later LemonLime.
1. Chapter 1

Miroku's cousin Kagome decided to move in with him to go to high school as an exchange student from Tokyo.As protective as Miroku is, he helps her stand clear of his best friend, a playboy, Inuyasha.

Goshinboku High

_ BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

The bell rang as students rushed out of the grand door of Goshinboku High, heading home for the weekend.

"Yo Miroku!" cried Inuyasha from the body of students swarming out the door.

Miroku turned around and saw Inuyasha heading his way, guiding his way around the students. Miroku then closed his locker getting ready to head home himself.

"Sup?" said Miroku slinging his book bag on his shoulders.

"Ehh, nothing much. Just wondering if you want to hit at my house later and go swimming," breathed Inuyasha from the rush of the students in the hallway.

"Gomen, Inuyasha, no can do. I'm kinda busy this afternoon," said Miroku as casually as he could, knowing Inuyasha, he couldn't believe Miroku would pass the chance to go swimming, and as his lecherous, ways showing off his muscles to the twin model neighbors next to Inuyasha's mansion.

Inuyasha looked at him as if he was crazy, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make eye contact with Miroku.

"What do you mean by '_busy_'?" said Inuyasha, curiousity ringing in his voice.

Miroku thought about this for a second. He didn't know what else to say. He could just tell the truth and say that he was picking up his cousin from the airport, and bring his '_playboy of a friend' _with him to hit on her - yeah right! Or lie. So that's what Miroku did...lie.

Miroku sighed, he turned to Inuyasha and said, "I'm baby-sitting Shippo, my next door neighbor, for the night. He's parentsare forcing me to watch Barney and other kiddy shows with him the _'whole night' _till he goes to bed," said Miroku emphasizing on his words. Soon another idea popped into his head, so he continued,"Would you like to join me, _Inuyasha_?"

'_What the..! Hell no_!' thought Inuyasha.

"Damn, Miroku...I guess you're on your own," laughed Inuyasha. He turned around and walked away while mumbling, '_...Barney! Ha, Iie chikuso!' _(shit no!)

Miroku leaned against his locker and let out a long sigh. Relief ran through his body. '_Well off I go to the airport. I hope I get there on time' _thought Miroku walking down the stairs of the school heading to his car.

* * *

"Okay Rin talk to you later!" Sango cried to Rin as she walked away. As soon as Sango turned around. 

BAM!

"Itai! Hey! Watch were you're going!" cried Sango in pain as she rubbed her head. (Ouch!)

She got up and dusted herself off. When she finished she looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's you," said Sango.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Sango, "Hey Sango, sorry about that, just in a hurry to get home and go for a dive. I invited Miroku, but he turned down my oh sogracious offer."

"Miroku? I'd thought he be estatic to go. Why?" said Sango reaching down to get her book bag.

"He told me he had to babysit Shippo, his next door neighbor's kid, and wanted me to watch kiddy shows with them,"said Inuyasha, shivering at the thought of agonizing pain-ouch.

"Oh? That's weird," thought Sango.

"Huh? What's weird?" said Inuyasha dusting an imaginary dust of his black muscle shirt.

"I justsaw the Kitsune family leave for a three-day buiness trip yesterday when I went to the vet to pick up Kirara from her shots," said Sango confused.

"Really..," said Inuyasha thinking about what Miroku said to him earlier.

Sango looked at him,"What? What is it?"

"Don't you think it's weird that Miroku would pass up the moment to go swimming at my house... and show off to the sexiest twin models...next door?...Nah!" said Inuyasha while leaning up against a tree.

"Well mayb- What! Is that why last time I wanted to go swimming with you guys, you changed your mind and decided to go to the arcade! You guys are such dogs," said Sango with disgust in her voice.

"Ahh-rhooo...! Ha, chill Sango, it's not my fault I'm like this. Since I am one anyways..," said Inuyasha howling and the imaginary moon in the lit sky,with a perverted smile on his face which would make Miroku a satisfied sensei.

"Usually there's only one reason why Miroku didn't want to go swimming at my place," said Inuyasha taking a seat on the grass.

"Oh? And what would that be, huh? He finally got a girlfriend?" said Sango with a hint of laughter and sarcasam in her voice.

Inuyasha looked up and smirked. He knew exactly what Sango was saying behind those words.

"Hai," was Inuyasha's only reply. (Yep)

Sango's face faltered. She couldn't believe what Inuyasha just said.'_No way can that lecher have a girlfriend_! _I mean who would want to date him! What! I can't believe this_!' thought Sango.

"No way can Miroku have a girlfriend! I mean who would actually fall for him!" cried Sango.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk ,Sango, is that jealousy I hear behind those words?" smirked Inuyasha, enjoying the moment.

"What! Me? Jealous! No way am I jealous!" scoffed Sango.

"Okay Sango, whatever you say," said Inuyasha getting off the ground about ready to drive home.

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't you want to go see who Miroku's girlfriend is?" cried Sango running after Inuyasha.

"Why should I? I mean I'm not the one who's jealous," joked Inuyasha trying to push Sango to the edge.

"Oh, stop that! I told you I'm not jealous, just suprised, okay?" said Sango between clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay," said Inuyasha holding his hands in front of him for defense,"Geez Sango, for someone who sounds jealous you sure sound desperate."

"ARGH! Fine, I'm jealous! Okay? Are you happy now? But if you even tell him what I said, I swear..YOU WILL NEVER, EVER HAVE PUPS..do you understand?" said Sango getting the message through his thick head.

"Keh."

"Good, now give me a ride over to Miroku's. I wanna meet his new girlfriend," said Sango with a new happy expression on her face.

Inuyasha sighed, '_Well I guess meeting Miroku's new girlfriend should be intresting, I mean who knows, it might not be his girlfriend_,' thought Inuyasha, laughing inwardly. '_Psch! I mean what could be more hotter than models_.'

Inuyasha got out his keys and started the ignition. He backed up his car and headed straight for Miroku's house. '_Watch out Miroku, cause here we come_.'

Thanks for reading. It's my first fic. Please review, flames if need be. If you can give me some ideas, I would appreciate it.

SmOoChEs,

KnightAngels


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Sigh)...Sadly I don't own Inuyasha...Rumiko Takahashi does.

Hey! Thanks for all of you guys that reviewed! I appreciate it, alot! So since you guys reviewed me, I'll review you! Such as:

PyroChi: Thanks for the review!

Neko Kagome: Thanks for the review!

inuyasha's2hotmiko: Uh..hehe...I think I got it. But hey! You got your wish!

Kagome M.K: You bet!

anime-lover-forever2007: Ha! Don't worry, I'll keep it coming!

KitsuneFoxchild: Thanks for the review! I love it! You were the first and I appreciate it! Thank you!

iluvramen5990: You bet!

lil-angel-fairy: Thanks for the review!

SeductiveInuChika: Thanks!

suckatwriting: Chill! Haha, I promise I'll update as much as I can. Love the enthusiasm! Hope you're my numba one reviewer! Thanks!

punkchickykagome: Thanks!

DarkHavokdavey: Thanks, I will!

belovedlight: Thanks!

Sapphire Midnight: Don't worry, there's more to come!

earthqueen11492: Sure thing!

* * *

Goshinboku High

Chapter Two

Earlier:

Miroku kept glancing at his watch, unsure if his cousin have arrived already. _'Where could she be? She should be here by now_,' thought Miroku nervously.

Then out of no where, two small hands reached out from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Urusai..Don't move or say a word. I'm taking you hostage, but I'll let you go if you scream like a wuss," said the mysterious person with a hint of laughter in their voice.(Be quiet)

"Oh no..! Where is cousin Kagome when I need her most..!" squeaked Miroku.

The stranger let go of Miroku's eyes and said in a manly voice, "Don't worry little lady, you're to hideous to be held hostage!"

Miroku laughed out as he turned around, "Kagome, you're finally here!"

He picked Kagome up in his arms and swirled her around. When Miroku finally put here down, he gaped.

"Kagome, what are you wearing?" said Miroku mortified.

"What do you mean? I look fine to me," said Kagome confused.

Kagome was wearing a tight ass, dark blue, wind breaker-like capris with several pockets and a white stripe that went down each side; a small, white tankini-top, with a small pocket on the left breast showing hellava lot of cleavage and when she moved a little of her tummy could be seen; white and dark blueK-Swiss shoes; her flip-phone attacted to her hip; and clear lip-gloss.

Miroku looked around and noticed some of the teenage boys giving her looks that was annoying the shit out of him.

"Well...are you cold?" said Miroku persuading her to put something on.

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at Miroku's so called _'faternal...more like maternal instincts'_.

"Aww...Miroku, you're really amai, but no I'm not cold. And you're beginning to sound like my mom," giggled Kagome. She reached up on her toes and kiss Miroku on the cheeks for appreciation.(Sweet)

"Ehh...Kagome..," blushed Miroku.

"Come on Miroku, lets get my luggage and go home," laughed Kagome grabbing on to Miroku's arm and leading him to the lobby.

* * *

"Okay Kagome, your room is up those small stairs and down the hall," said Miroku, "Oh and Kagome?" 

Kagome turned around,"Hai Miroku?"(Yes)

"How about we celebrate tonight by going out and eat? Just us?" said Miroku hoping to reunite with Kagome more about themselves..and Inuyasha.

"Sure Miroku, that sounds wonderful, I can't wait!" said Kagome excitedly as she went into her room to unpack.

"Ara..How I miss her so, and she's growing up so fast to..." said Miroku in a sad voice as he headed into his room to present Kagome the gift he got her.(Oh)

_DING DONG_

"I'll get it!" said Kagome rushing to the door.

As Kagome opened the door she was faced with a girl slightly taller than her who had jet black hair tied in a low pony-tail, staring at her with wide chocolate, browneyes.

And behind her stood a very tall and tan hanyou who had silver-white hair that reached right below his waist and had pointy white ears that poked out of his silver locks above his head, looking at her with gawking eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Konnichiwa, what can I do for you?" said Kagome softly, yet confused at how the strangers were staring at her. (Hello)

Sango composed herself and said, "Ara...Konnichiwa, we're here to see our '_good chijin' _Miroku." (Friend)

"Okay, well come on in and I'll get him for you," said Kagome stepping aside for the guest to come in.

As they walked in Kagome closed the door behind them and said, "Take a seat, I'll go and get Miroku," with that she left without introducing themselves.

Inuyasha waited for her to be out of ear distance and whistled a cat call. Sango looked at him in annoyance.

'_So I guess it is true, Miroku did find a ichuunoonna_,' thought Sango, her eyebrows twitched with jealousy burning in her eyes, and a fustration vein pulsing on her forehead. Inuyasha saw the whole thing and inwardly laughed.(Girlfriend)

Just then Miroku came out of his room with Kagome following behind him. Just as Miroku saw them he stopped in his tracks making Kagome bump straight into him. Inuyasha noticed and gave Miroku a wide grin.

"Gomen Kagome, my bad," said Miroku trying to hide Kagome from Inuyasha's prying eyes.

Thinking that Kagome has already introduced herself and vice-versa. He turned around to tell Kagome quickly about Inuyasha, but she wasn't behind him any more. Instead she walked around Miroku and took a distant seat from Inuyasha on the couch, thinking that the other girl was Miroku's girlfriend.

_'Well at least she didn't seat to close to him_,' thought Miroku with relief.

Miroku then walked toward Sango and sat very close to her giving her his utmost innocent smile. Sango thought this was weird considering that Miroku didn't seat with Kagome but with her. She didn't think anything of it and shrugged it off.

"Hey guys...didn't expect you to come over...so soon..," said Miroku hoping they wouldn't bring up the stupid lie he made earlier.

"Oh well, you know, I thought things over and decided to help you baby-sit Shippo, since I had nothing to do tonight, but from the looks of it, it doesn't look like Shippo's here, and I'm positive the last time I saw Shippo he was a short, ass punk, and that couldn't be him," said Inuyasha using his thumb to side point Kagome.

"Hmm..I wonder where he is. I don't think he's hiding because I would've smell his scent by now, he can't be taking a shower, knowing full well that leaving that little sucker alone...he would drown his ass just looking at the shower head, and I know he can't just walk out and drive somewhere by himself, that's crazy!...But it would be cool...Sango?" said Inuyasha giving her the spot light.

"Gee Inuyasha, you know what, I think I saw Shippo...go with his family on a three day buiness trip.._'yesterday'_," said Sango eyeing Miroku down, emphasizing on her words.

"Really! Wow.. I guess they must've meant next Friday instead I thought it was this Friday...Ha! Isn't that funny...guys..," said Miroku trying to play off the act.

"But Miroku," said Kagome,"I called you yesterday to come pick me up at the airport after school to remind you what time I was coming."

Miroku sweat-dropped, hoping he could still change the subject while he could. Instead someone did it for him.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" said Inuyasha snickering at Miroku, _'You owe me, Houshi'_, he thought.

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and mouthed,"_Gomen,_" when Sango wasn't looking.

"Miroku and I known each other since we were little," said Kagome smiling nicely over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled back at her,_ 'Man, Miroku sure did hit gold'_, he thought,_'Wait..What! Since they were little? How little!...Oh chikuso! The fuckingHoushi is betrothed!' _He wasn't the only one who thought the same thing, Sango nearly blew off the edge right then and there. He was about to continue the conversation when he heard-

"**HENTAI**!" screamed Sango, leaving a raw hand print on Miroku's face. Jumping up and rubbing her butt.

Kagome knew exactly what happened without even questioning it. She shook her face in her right hand, _'Sometimes I can't understand how I'm related to him'_, thought Kagome, embarrassment rising to her cheeks.

Sango looked over to Kagome and mistook her body language for crying instead of embarrassment.

"Argh! Look what you did now, Houshi! You made your girlfriend or fiance..argh! Whatever and whoever she is,cry for your stupid actions!" screech Sango adding another slap to his collection.

Kagome and Miroku immediately looked at Sango and then at each other. All of a sudden they burst out laughing, both face turning red holding back tears.

"You..you got to be...kidding me..right Sango!" Miroku puffed in between laughs.

Sango looked to Inuyasha for help, but like her, Inuyasha just stare at them with cocked eyebrows.

"Whooo...Oh boy, this isn't my girlfriend..or fiance ,Sango, this is my cousin, Higurashi Kagome" said Miroku while Kagome was helping him off the ground still trying to surpass their laughters.

Sudden Kagome froze. She turned around and said, "Sango? Taijia Sango?"

Sango looked at her confused, she didn't remember telling Kagome her full name.

"Yes..why? Do I know you?" said Sango unsure.

Kagome ran toward Sango, wrapped her arms around her and said,"Sango! I can't believe it's you!"

Then Kagome let go and looked up towards Sango and said,"You don't remember do you, Sango?"

Sango looked closely trying as hard as she could to remember...and then her eyes opened wide,"...Kagome!...No way is that you!" she reached over and gave Kagome a tight hug, then let her go.

"Miroku?...Houshi Miroku? Is that you!" Kagome and Sango turned around and saw Inuyasha getting up from is spot on the couch and run over to tackle Miroku on the other couch.

"Inuyasha? It can't be!" Miroku returned the hug and both burst out to laughter.

"Oi...spill," said Inuyasha wanting to jump straight into the facts.

"Sango and I have been friends since we were little when we lived in Tokyo before she moved away, but I didn't think she was friends with Miroku till now,"squealed Kagome.

"That's great, Kagome," said Miroku,"but let's get back to the subject before hand. Sango, before you found out that Kagome was my cousin...was it just me, or did there seem to be netamashii flames burning in those beautiful eyes of yours?" questioned Miroku, elbowing Inuyasha causing him to smirk.(Jealousy)

Sango blush,"What me? Be jealous? Of you?..yeah right," she scoffed.

"...Okay, Beautiful, whatever you say," said Miroku flashing her his smiles.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, please, PLEASE review! It'll lemme know if you guys want to see more of this story! I have chapters already typed and ready for you guys, just lemme know! Oh, and for those who didn't catch up to what I did, if you find Japanese words in the story and you don't understand, don't worry. I wrote the definition of it off to the side in the parenthesis. 

SmOoChEs,

KnightAngels


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:(Sigh)...I don't own Inuyasha...Rumiko Takahasi does.**

anime-lover-forever2007: I'm glad that you liked it. More to come!

mikke hodge: Thanks!

DarkHavokdavey: I could... naa! But thanks, I'll keep it in mind!

suckatwriting: Yes, I'm holding out on you guys!... Cause I want you to beg.

Neko Kagome: I'm glad you liked it!

inuyasha's2hotmiko: Thanks!

Mageblood: You bet!

belovedlight: Wow, I love your enthusiasum! and I'll "KEEP UP WITH THE WRITING" so that the 'PURPLE DEMON OF PAPER' won't eat me. Thanks!

lovelykagome: Thank you!

crazykags: Thanks!

sparklingcrystal133: Thank you! I love the compliment! It's encouraging!

Sapphire Midnight: Reading your review made me blush...you shouldn't be thanking me, it should be the other way around! So thank you!

angicakesisinuyashasluvr: Awhile, Thanks!

tigerwolfdemonbabe11: Someone who understands, thank you!

kilara899: Sure thing!

Amanda Trinh: Really? I should check it out..wow, thanks for letting me know!

SeductiveInuChika: Thank you!

* * *

Goshinboku High

Chapter Three

Miroku walked over to Kagome and handed her a small box wrapped up in a pink paper with a white bow.

"Well Kagome, here's a gift I saved for you when I knew you were coming down here," said Miroku handing her the gift.

'_Now that I know Kagome is just Miroku's cousin_...,' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome sat down on the couch and said, "Oh..arigatou Miroku!" She looked down at the box and started to open the gift. When she opened the lid of the gift she gasped. She reached down and pulled out a fat yet small and soft teddy bear. She held it up and cuddled it in her arms, bringing her face down and giving it an Eskimo's kiss.(Thanks)

"Miroku, you still kept it during all these years?" said Kagome affection shown across her eyes.

Kagome stood up and hugged Miroku with all her might.

"Kagome..." blushed Miroku from Kagome's behavior.

From the back, Inuyasha watched and felt a growl arupting in his chest. '_Feh_..' thought Inuyasha.

"Kagome, since I left Tokyo, the only thing I cherished most was your favorite, stuffed teddy bear you gave me when you had no money to buy me asayonara gift to remember you. So I thought it was best that I should now give it back to you since you're gonna stay with me." said Miroku resting his chin upon her head. (Good-bye)

"Oh, Miroku, you're so amai," said Kagome as she kept the bear in her arms.(Sweet)

"I wish Rin was here, she would love to see you again," said Sango taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Rin's here too? Can we give her a call!" Kagome asked hoping to see her other lost friend from the past.

"I think Rin's with Sesshomaru. I don't know his number. You're gonna have to ask Inuyasha," said Sango looking over at him.

"Feh."

A sad expression arouse on Kagome's face.

"Please, Inuyasha, I haven't seen Rin for sooo long..and when I think about it...," she said the tears brimming her eyes.

Sango and Miroku know Kagome to well to fall for her tricks, but Inuyasha doesn't know that. So they decided to go along with the act, just for fun.

"Oh Kagome don't cry, it isn't your fault that Inuyasha's being a jerk," said Sango patting Kagome on the back.

"Inuyasha, you should know better than to make a young lady cry, when all she want is for you to call somebody," said Miroku throwing him a look and shaking his head.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and melt in guilt. He didn't like it when girls cried, only specific ones, like Kagome. It makes him weak that he can't do anything to make the tears stop, but it's more worse when he's the one that did it. He sighed and immediately took out his cell phone and said,"Okay, okay..I'm callin, alright? Just stop crying, I hate it when they kyo.." (Cry)

Everybody stopped what they were doing and started giggling. That's when Inuyasha knew he was tricked. '_Why do I have to have them as chijin..._' he thought while he rolled his eyes.(Friends)

..---...---...--- "What," said an nonchalant voice.

"Sesshomaru, is Rin with you?" said Inuyasha, disgusted that he was tricked to call his brother.

"Why?" responded a monotoned voice.

"I'm at Miroku's house and a couple of Rin's chijin are here to see her, Kagome and Sango," said Inuyasha glancing over at the girls. (Friends)

"Kagome and Sango?... No, I don't think so," said Sesshomaru, but then Rin was heard in the background.

" _'Kagome! She's finally here! Oh, Sesshy, please! Can we go see them! Onegai shimasu!' _" said Rin as she piped up in the back. (Please!)

"...Fine..we'll be there in a half an hour," Shessoumaru said with a hint ofboredom in his voice.

"Ja ne then...SESSHY!" Inuyasha squealed before he hanged up to hear his brother explode at the other end of the line. (See ya)

He clipped his flip phone to his belt and turned to them, looking onlydirectly at Kagome.

"...There comin.."

"They are! This is okii! I finally get to see Rin!" squealed Kagome running over to Inuyasha and exploding her arms around his neck. (Great)

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku who looked back at him with shock plastered on his face. Kagome let go Inuyasha's neck and ran over to give Miroku a tighter hug than Inuyasha's.

"Oh, Miroku! This day is getting so much better than before! I can't wait to see Rin again, we have so much catching up to do that she just has to sleepover!" said Kagome getting so excited, she forgot that Miroku invited her to dinner tonight.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricksthat she did remember. A sad look soon replaced the happy expression on her face.

"Eep!" she squealed putting a hand to her mouth.

"Miroku! I forgot about our dinner! Gomen, I'll just wait till next time to have a girl's night since I promised you to take me out tonight. I'm sorry Miroku..my thoughts got ahead of me.." she said embarrassed. (Sorry)

"No, no, Kagome, no need. I know how much you want this. You don't have to wait till next time. I mean since you're staying with me now, we'll have a whole bunch of nights for us to go out and eat," Miroku said as he patted Kagome on the shoulder as she looked up, the smile returning to her face.

"You 're awesome, Miroku!" rang Kagome.

Inuyasha tried his best to hold down a growl that was about to erupt from his chest,_ '...how come she didn't give that kind of attention since I did get to bring Rin over..' _thought Inuyasha, a tinge of jealousy running through his mind.

**_DING DONG _**

Sango turned around,"That must be Rin now!"

Sango rushed to the door and swung it open. She looked out the door and was then tackled by two arms entangling around her neck.

"Sango-chan! Is Kagome-chan finally here! Where is she!" sang out a very hiperactive girl.

"Rin..she's over there..." breathed Sango.

Rin tilted her head to the side and saw Kagome. Squealing in delight, she let go of Sango and ran immediately over to Kagome giving her an enormous bear hug. Behind her followed Sesshomaru closing the door after him, letting out a silent sigh.

"Kagome-chan! I miss you so much!" said Rin giving Kagome a tight squeeze.

"Oh..I...miss you...to...Rin...," was all Kagome could choke out.

"Rin, I think you can let go of Kagome now..." said Sango patting Rin on the shoulder.

"Huh?...Oh yes! I'm so sorry Kagome-chan," said Rin letting go Kagome.

"Rin, stop with the kiddy formalities already. We know each other long enough to be just call our name alone, and it's okay I know what you mean. I can't believe you're actually here too…! It's been so long since we've been together like this," said Kagome memories flashing through her mind.

"Here Kagome, how 'bout Sango and I help you unpack your luggage and the guys can order us something to eat while we catch up on the years passed," suggested Rin, nudging her towards her room.

"I'm sure the boys will find something to occupy themselves while we're here," said Sango following Kagome and Rin to her room.

As Kagome, Sango, and Rin walked away the boys fought on what to eat.

"Chinese!" blurted Inuyasha.

"Mexican!" suggested Miroku.

"Italian," said Sesshomaru in a yet still monotone voice, while browsing his cell phone.

"Well guys…there are only one way to decide…"

On instinct each of them stuck a fist in a circle.

"Ready? One, two…THREE!" they called in unison while their fist flew up and down at each number called. And as the last number came out, all three hands were formed into a shape of either rock, paper, or scissor.

"Huh? What.. not fair, I want another shot,"whinned Miroku, seeing that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have choosen rock, while Miroku choose scissors.

"To bad monk, you lose, you snooze," kidded Inuyasha, rubbing his victory in Miroku's face.

"All right, bring it on!" this time there was no counting, the battle occur every time the hand came down. As the battle began, it seems that none of them couldn't even choose a form without the other choosing the same one. It took six battles before a winner could be known.

In the end Inuyasha beat Sesshomaru by scissors cutting papers.

"Hai!" praised Inuyasha reaching for the phone. '_Oh yea_..._ I could just taste the Ramen in my mouth_' thought Inuyasha while licking his lips. (Yes)

Both Miroku and Sesshomaru plopped down on the couch and watch Inuyasha ordered Chinese for everyone.

Later on, Inuyasha came back and plopped down on the couch between the other two. From a distance both Shessomaru and Inuyasha could hear the girls giggling in their rooms. Then Inuyasha had and idea, he looked over at Miroku and Sesshomaru without saying a word and then turned his head toward the girls room.

Within moments the boys quickly and quietly bolted from their place on the couch and had their ears pressed against the door of Kagome's room.

"Eeek!...Ha!..Kagome, I'm so...glad you're here!" giggled Sango.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you were gonna come on down,"laughed Rin finishing the with the last touch of the room.

"Anyways, on with another subject, so Kagome…"breathed Sango while eyeing her, "so what do you think of Inuyasha, hmm? He seems...nice don't you think, I'm sure he has a liking to you."

"Huh?… Me? Well, I dunno…," Kagome said unsure.

"Oh come on Kagome, I know you do. Almost all of the girls that see him think it's love at first sight, but if you're telling me you don't see anything in Inuyasha, **you'll be the first**."

"Sango, I don't even know the guy. Anyways Miroku told me one time about him…or at least I think it's him."

"Oh? And what did Miroku say about Inuyasha?" said Rin amused.

Outside the door Miroku was about to open his mouth to stop Kagome, but two claws came out of no where and silenced Miroku before he were to open his mouth and ruin the moment.

"Well, Miroku told me to keep stand clear of this Inuyasha, he is what everyone would call…what was it now...oh yea -a _'playa'_," said Kagome emphasizing the word.

The whole room bursted out in laughter, giggles, squeals, and tears.

Outside Inuyasha quietly turned his head around to give Miroku one of his death glares '_If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under_' thought Miroku. With that Inuyasha fisted him in the head, and without thinking Inuyasha knocked Miroku out cold on the floor making a loud- **THUMP!**

Kagome looked to the door and noticed three shadows underneath the door space. She quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper and gave it to Sango and Rin to read. They each looked at each other with a wicked smile.

"Thanks a lot Miroku! Look what you made me do! They probably know that we're out here now!" whispered Inuyasha through clenched teeth. He press his head close to the door, all he heard was silence… '_please, please don't let them know we're out here_,' prayed Inuyasha.

After what seems like a minute, laughter could be heard on the other side. '_Whew_..'

But then the door flew open and Sesshomaru with his fast reflex step back in time, but for Miroku he fell backwards on his buttand Inuyasha forward on his face.

"Huh?…We're you guys listening on our conversation?" said Kagome in her innocent voice.

Sesshomaru looked the other way, Miroku looked up and itched his head while giving a nervous chuckle, and Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off like nothing was happening.

"Hmm…well that's okay…" said Kagome in a courteous tone.

The two looked at her as if she was crazy, but of courseSesshomaruwas confused but as he is..he didn't care.

'_She caught us listening and she isn't mad_?' thought Inuyasha. He looked at Sango and Rin, each had the same face expression like Kagome, except one thing was out of the ordinary. They each had one hand behind their back…what?..

"…but that doesn't mean you'll get away with it," said Kagome, and with that, the three each pulled out a water gun from behind their back and aimed it at the boys. Before the girls could soak them to the bone, one of them pulled out a camera and took a picture of their faces.

Once the camera flashed, the battle began…

* * *

I'm so, so, so, so, so SORRY! I know it took me a long time to get this updated, butseveral of my family members came down on a suprise noticed and I was tooccupied with them staying out of my way that I forgot to update. I'm so, so, so SORRY. It was my bad. But hey! Not all of it was my fault, hurricane Dennis was heading my way and I was praying that it wouldn't ruin my computer, and luckly it hasn't. We had to board up my house, buy supplies, and find a place where my rude-ass relatives can sleep. But I promise!..That I will update the next chapter A.S.A.P!Thanks for reading. Please **_review_**, cause if you don't…then imma cry…hehe jk! But keep the reviews comin and I'll give ya the chaps! 

**SmOoChEs,**

**KnightAngels**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha...sadly...Rumiko Takahashi does. (sob)**

**Auther's Note to ya (So read it!): **So here it is! The special chapter I promised to update to you. Now, just in case this might occur, I have to go to camp onthe 17th for _two weeks_. It's not just a regular camp, it's **Drill Team Camp**. It's at my school and I go there at 8 in the morning till 2 in the afternoon in the _freakin hot sun_, **burning like a piece of bacon**. So basically when I get home I'm totally bushed! But that doesn't mean I won't forget you wonderful reviewers, I already have at least _3 chapters already typed and ready to go_. So I'll update and edit as much as possible. **THAT'S how much I love ya**! But at least I have weekends off, but I have to go to work also.

Please my loyal reviewers, do not be so defiant. My main goal, is to entertain you and let you know what is going to happen in this fic!...Basically...CUT ME SOME SLACK PEOPLE! Aiight? Cool with me, so here is to the reviewers that reviewed...THANK YOU, thank you, _thank you_! Sooo, much!...(Sob):

belovedlight: I love the enthusiasm! The water guns...came from the sky, I guess?... Ha, I've should've typed it up- Oh, and the 'DING DONG' that was especially for you! Thanks!

crazykags: Thanks alot!

KishLover123: Thanks! I was hoping you'd like it!

Sango-Chick: Thank you!

InuKagPar4Life: Thank you! I appreciate it!

aznangelstarQT: Wow, wow, wow... calm down girlie, ain't like this story going anywhere! But thanks, I appreicate the review!

tigerwolfdemonbabe11: Thank you so much, I appreciate it!

Amai Ashi: Thanks for the review, oh and I love the user name. It's so awesome!

* * *

Da da da...**DAAA!** Enjoy!...

Goshinboku High

Chapter Four

"Ahhh! **COLD**!" yelled Miroku at the top of his lungs.

"Cold! You mean **FREEZING**!" yelled Inuyasha trying to escape from Kagome's water gun.

"Aww…what's wrong, Inuyasha? Scared of a little water?" teased Kagome running after him.

The boys all went in different directions. Miroku went left, Inuyasha right, and Sesshomaru doing a back flip of the rail of the small stairs and landing on the living room couch. As they danced around in the living room, they some how made it to the back yard. Each running as if their life counted on it.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," giggled Sango. '_After all those times that lecher touched me, it's about time I had a little fun_' thought Sango.

Kagome looked around the yard and heard somethingrustle in the trees. She looked up and noticed a silver strand of hair sticking out of the bushes. '_Well, well, well… look what we've got here_…' she laughed inwardly walking toward the tree.

* * *

Rin walked around the yard and noticed how beautiful it was. '_I never been back here before…Miroku sure did a good job on a Japanese theme_…' Rin thought looking at the garden before her. Rin lifted her head to see if she was able to catch at least a glimpse of him. 

But then she heard his cell phone ring that was immediatally cut off with a loud curse. She turned her head and snickered while heading in the direction of her fiance. There she reached the backyard waterfall pond with a huge boulder beside the beautiful feature.

* * *

"Ara…it shouldn't be this hard to find him…" Sango thought aloud. She decided to think of a plan to draw him out of his ridiculoushiding place. '_Sometimes Miroku you're just to vulnerable around the ladies_' thought Sango, a smile rising upon her face. (Oh) 

Sango walked out in an open area, and 'accidentally tripped' yet catching herself in a way to not hurt herself falling in the process.

She sat up and grab her ankle in false pain, shedding false tears.

"Itai! Oh my ankle.. it hurts so much…!" cried Sango loud enough for a specificsomeone to hear. (Ouch)

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes and a faint voice the said_,"Kizu!",_ she quickly wiped a smile off her face and looked up to see Miroku rushing her way. (Hurt)

"Ara, my Sango, what have I done to you, for you to go and hurt yourself. Here let me carry you inside," said Miroku bending over for Sango to get on his back. (Oh)

Sango lifted up her foot and kicked Miroku in the ass. He fellforward and landed on his stomach. She stood up and ran towards Miroku and turned him on his back with her foot. She took her water gun out and aimed down at him.

"Sike," she said smiling.

* * *

Kagome walked up to the enormous tree, she stood in front of it and drew her fist back. 

"**Hhraaa**!" with that she drew forward her fist tintedwith pink aura rising from her swing. She hit the huge tree trunk, causing it to shake.

"W-what t-the heeeee-ll!" yelled Inuyasha falling out of the tree and landing on his back.

"Oi, wench! That hurt!" he yelled rubbing his butt in the process.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and aimed the water gun at Inuyasha, "What did you just call me…" she said.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her down to the ground and got on top of her. He held both of her wrists above her and leaned down.

"Wench…" he breathed above her lips.

Kagome struggled to free her hands but couldn't. So she used her leg to flip him over her head, and she lifted her body off the ground and twirled herself in the air during a handstand and landed on top of Inuyasha, her water gun locked and loaded, aiming at his face.

"Koinu…" she said with a smirk on her face. (Puppy)

* * *

Rin climbed up on top of the boulder as quietly as she could. When she reached the top of the boulder she looked down to surprise Sesshomaru, but instead she saw nothing but an empty spot behind it. 

"Uh? Where could he be?" Rin said aloud.

"Behind you…"

Rin gasped as she turned around. She brought up her water gun to shoot, but Sesshomaru held her wrist down. She looked up and noticed the corner of his mouth curling upwards. '_I just love it when he smile_' Rin thought out of focus. '_To bad he taught me this_-.'

Rin bent down and kick his feet from beneath him. Sesshomaru fell out of balance and managed to do a cartwheel to break his fall. He looked up and the water gun touched the very tip of his nose.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Rin each looked at the boys and said in unison, " I win." 

They each pulled the trigger…except nothing came out.

Kagome, confused, repeatedly pulled the trigger…nothing...uh-oh.

Sango shook her water gun and squeezed the trigger…still nothing...oh crap..

Rin banged the bottom of the gun against her hand and pulled the trigger…kuso! (Shit)

Kagome, Sango, and Rin stared at their gun and slowly looked towards the boys. They each laughed weakly and backed up cautiously.

Inuyasha propped himself on his elbow and licked his fangs.

Miroku slowly sat up and looked up to throw a playfulwink Sango's way.

Shessomaru closed his hands around Rin's and lowered it down. She looked up and noticing him slowly encountering her.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin continued to back up. The more they backed up the more closer the boys got. Soon they backed up to each other, back to back.

"1…" said Kagome.

"…2…" said Sango.

"……3…" said Rin.

"**RUN**!" they each cried. The girls made a mad dash to Kagome's room, barley making it for her tolock the door.

"Oh come on now girls, just because we're soaking wet doesn't mean we can't have a hug," taunted Inuyasha using his nail to pick the lock.

"Yes, I mean youutukusii ladies are the one that got us wet in the first place," said Miroku digging in his pocket to find a spare key. (Beautiful)

Sesshomaru sat back and watched as he dried himself off. He could always get Rin back when they got home...just thinking about it, made Sesshomaru's eyes flash to lust.

Inuyasha and Miroku failed to open the locked door. So instead of talking to them, they decided to open it themselves…by force.

Inuyasha was about to bust open the door when the doorbell rang. They just stood there staring at each other like ababycalflooking at a new gate."Well!...Don't just stand there, Miroku, get the door!"

"And why should I get the door?" Miroku asked.

"...Hmm..Lemme guess, Oh yea! That's right...because you live here you, dumbass! And it's your door anyways!" yelled Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"...Oh yea.." said Miroku as he went to the door and open it.

"Hello there, Golden China Express food delivery, here's your order and that will be $528.63," said the delivery boy.

He handed Miroku eight enormous bags full of food, "**$528.63!**"screeched Miroku.

"**YO INUYASHA**!" cried Miroku over the bags of food.

"**WHAT**!"

"**GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE**!"

"Grr….what, Your Highness," growled Inuyasha. He shifted his eyes to where Miroku was.

"Ahh, finally, the foods here," he said as he made a mad dashed over to Miroku taking every bag off his hands and heading towards the kitchen.

"Stop right there, Inuyasha, since you ordered…you pay," said Miroku walking over to Inuyasha and snatching the bags of food right out of his hands.

"What! Keh, whatever," he said as he walked over to the delivery boy andtossed $600 in cash and told him to keep the change, and slamming the door afterwards.

As he walked towards the kitchen he passed by Kagome's room and noticed it was open. He walked into the kitchen and found everyone at the kitchen table a food box in hand and a chopstick in another.

He walked around sniffing each bag and pulled out a huge soup bowl. He pulled off the lid and breathed in the aroma, "…_Ramen_…".

"Is he always like that, Miroku?" asked Kagome eyeballing Inuyasha over her Orange Teriyaki Chicken and Lo Mien with Wonton.

"Whenever he's around food…especially Ramen noodles," said Miroku digging into is fried rice.

Kagome continued to watch Inuyasha's strange behavior at a distance, '_He's crazy, I mean it's only Ramen noodles for Kami's sake,_' thought Kagome,_' Geez...what a corn-dog! And he's a 'playa'? Right.' _(God)

Inuyasha began to eat his food when he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up and notices Kagome holding back her laughter.

"What are you laughing at, wench?" said Inuyasha aggravated, pieces of noodles and vegetables sticking to his face, while the area around his lips were lightly tinted red.

"N-n-nothing…. nothing at all," giggled Kagome in between her laughter.

"Excuse…me…I'm going to be...in my room…" she said finishing and laughed uncontrollably once she left the kitchen, '…_I never_…_seen anyone_…_eat like a wilder beast_..._in all my life_', laughed Kagome inwardly.

* * *

"Kawaii pajamas, Kagome, real sexy," said Rin looking at her in the mirror's reflection. (Cute) 

"Thanks, got it from…ara, what was the place called again……oh yes! Victoria Secret," said Kagome modeling it to her friends. (Oh)

Kagome had a black teddy bear on. She had a spaghetti strap top that was see through but it only cover her chest and flared out downward, stopping half an inch above her bottom, and a mini see-through low cut bikini that cover her in her places.

Rin had on a silkpink and white vertical striped tank on and a red boy shorts on.

Sango had an oversized satingreentop that hugged her body that stopped mid thigh and tuckedboy boxers underneath.

They looked at each other and giggled like little schoolgirls, teasing each other, feeling the fabric, guessing the prices, and posing for one another.

"I wonder what the boy's faces would look like if we walked out there like this," said Sango eyeballing Kagome.

"What! Iie, I couldn't and I don't think Miroku would let me lay a foot outside this room looking like this!" said Kagome bringing her hand to cover the blush rising among her cheeks. (No)

"Well...Kagome it's not like Miroku's your freakin outa-san, but…don't you want to show Inuyasha…" teased Rin raising an eyebrow. (Dad)

"I don't know what you're talking about," stated Kagome turning her head away.

"Ha! I knew it! You do like him!" said Sango and Rin in unison each pointing a finger at her.

"Fine Kag, if you won't go out there, then lets go out to the balcony, it's not like anyone's out in the backyard."said Rin heading for the glass doors.

"Here, why won't you and Rin chill outside while I'll go get us something to drink," once said, Sango was already out the door.

Sango walked to the living room where the boys were playing video games in their pj's. Sesshomaru wearing white silk sleeping pants on and a white muscle shirt; Miroku wearing knee-high purplesatin sleeping shorts with a white tee that hugged his body; and Inuyasha wearing bloodredcotton boxers showing his bare chest. Their eyes glued to the screen, and fingers moving like squirming worms.

"Aren't you guys thirsty?" said Sango leaning over the leather couch.

"Keh"

"Uh-huh"

"…"

"Maybe one of you guys should take a break and get something to drink," said Sango tempting one of the boys to come.

"Keh, okay, how 'bout this, whoever dies, goes to the kitchen and get everyone a drink. Ice and everything," gambled Inuyasha, eyes still glued to the T.V.

Sango smiled. She walked over to Inuyasha and sneezed right in his face.

"**AaH-cHoO**!" sneezed Sango, then bringing a hand to cover her nose and sniffing afterwards, "Gomen, Inuyasha..." (Sorry)

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY**?" yelled Inuyasha falling over the armrest of the leather couch, while using his claws and rubbing his face like crazy.

"No, but since you lost I guess you have to…-** HENTAI !**

SMACK!

"..eh-heh hee…..," twitched Miroku from the ground.

Sango walked away to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going with her," said Sesshomaru pointing after Sango.

Inuyasha got up and mumbled all the way to the kitchen, '_lazy bums_…_cheaters..__good for nothing sneezing wench_…'

He followed Sango to the kitchen and pulled out three bottle Cokes and laid it in a wooden tray. He went to the cupboard and reached in for three glasses, in the cupboard he saw a bag of Doritos, '_What the hell, might as well take it_' he poured the chips in a bowl and ice in the cups and laid it out on the tray.

_'Hmm..ice, cup, drink, food...what else...' _thought Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, look out the window… the sky…looks weird," said Sango tempting Inuyasha to look out the window.

With that said she walked away just as Inuyasha was about to come over and took the tray to the boys.

Inuyasha looked out the window andgazed up into the sky… '_shimatta_'. (Damn)

* * *

"Rin! One of the threads on my shirt came off! Can you sew it on for me?" called Sango from inside. 

"Coming, Sango. Hey Kagome why won't you stay out here, it might take me awhile but I'll be out soon," said Rin before she walked inside.

Inuyasha looked out the window and saw Kagome in the distance, '_a tensi_,' he thought. (Angel)

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, please **_review_**! Keep it comin if you guys wanna see the next chaps! I mean it! No review, no chaps. It's a trade/trade deal! Okay? Okay! 

SmOoChEs

KnightAngels


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha...sadly...Rumiko Takahashi does...(sob!)**

**Auther's Note: **Okay, I would to say thank you to all and every single one of you that reviewed my story! Thank you so much, it means so much to me. Lately some... well, most of my reviews are WONDERFUL! It all touch me so (places hand over heart)... all except for one..

----- I believe she wrote this...From: _LadyRhio_-

_'this is a great story so far. I love the squirt gun part! But I have a question. Aren't these kids in high school! Then how can Miroku live by himself and support himself? And I just want to say, as a girl who has had many sleepovers, no matter what age you are...girls DO NOT dress like that to bed together. Not unless they're porn stars. Seriously, girl's don't do that.'_

... you wanna run that by me again?

**----- Now it's my turn to review this... **LadyRhio,

I'm not sure if you noticed or not but if you look up at the upper left hand corner of the website you'll see a sign that says **fanfiction .net**, what the heck does that mean...Exactly what it stands for FAN FICTION. Lookie here girlie, you don't have to take every freaking story to the extreme, life doesn't revolve around it, **OKAY?**...damn.

**.1)** You don't tell me what my story girls can or can not wear, got that? It's my story, my words, and my way. If you don't like it, **tough**. Once you start writing a story then you can tell me what to write. Until then, stay in your playpen.

**..2) **No... they ain't in high school...that's why it's called 'GOSHINBOKU HIGH' read the freaking title print below...

**...3) **Miroku is Miroku, plain and simple. He has a wealthy as hell best friend, what more do you want? _His dick size and phone number?_ Use your freakin imagination for goodness sake.

**...4) **Notice how you wrote 'question' not questionS. Next time get your stuff straight before you send it in. For your information, you don't have to be a freakin '_porn star'_ to wear sleeping clothes like that. I happen to wear something just like that to sleep. Its comfortable, cute, and it makes me look good... _is that why you don't have one?_ My **friends** gave it to me for my birthday... you know girls, sleepovers, and **no matter what age we are.. we can still wear whatever we want.**

...and mostly... **5) You've only been here for two to three months, no stories, and I betcha when you write your first story...it's gonna suck a$$. I've been here for almost a year and it took me that long to be able to write my first story. And when you see a review like the one you wrote to me on your first story, then you'll know why I'm all pissy at ya.** _You're lucky that my older brother told me to bring this down a notch, he gives pity to the new.. even thought he doesn't do fanfiction. If it wasn't for him... I would have been more rash._

-----And also for my awesome reviewers:

belovedlight: HAHA! Yeah, I thought a sleepover was perfect! I wanna see the movie, but I never have time.. I'll bribe my bro for money- he always say yes! But if I could give you Johnny.. I won't, because you'll probably forget to feed him-jk! Thanks for the review!

InuKagPar4Life: Will do! Thanks!

Kawaii-CherryWolf: Thanks!

tigerwolfdemonbabe11: Yeah, I know what you mean, but hey... at least I know you like it! Thanks!

anime-lover-forever2007: Thanks, appreciate the review!

aorio kitsune: Haha! Thanks, love your review!

mikkey hodge: I love it!... Well it loves you to! Thanks!

JulieRox: Thank you! I hope you enjoy it as much as i do!

inus-gurl93: Thank you!

oOnat-chanOo: I will, thank you!

aznxkagome12: Don't worry, I plan to finish this fic, thank you!

* * *

Goshinboku High

Chapter Five

As Kagome stood out there she suddenly got lonely the fact that Rin went inside to fix the hem of Sango's shirt. Kagome turned around and looked through the glass window watching Rin sew Sango's hem so gracefully, as if she was composing a band.

"Itai! Hey Rin! Watch what you're doing, before you'll know it, I'll die of blood lost!" squealed Sango figeting on the stool.(Ouch)

"Well, 'Miss Thang'..maybe if you stop moving -poke!- I would get done much faster," responded Rin giving Sango another prick.

"**Itai**! Maybe it's not me...it might be you're itty bitty hands ruining my new shirt," retaliated Sango. (Ouch)

"Hey! Do you want this fixed or what!" said Rin yanking on her shirt, "And one more word out of you and I'll leave this thread hanging."

On the other side of the glass door, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the two.

Kagome looked out among the garden and decided to get a closer look. She looked down and with one last glance she held her breath and took a leap off the balcony. As she leaped down her top flared out around her.

All of this didn't go unnoticed, "Oh man..."

As soon as she felt the ground beneath her, she slowly stood up and felt the breeze on her skin. She started to walk around the garden and feel the flowers and cool grass, the scent, the feeling, the look, and the stars in the sky.

"Everything is so utukusii, I love it," said Kagome in a soothing voice. (Beautiful)

Kagome sat down on the grass and laid on her back, one of her knee bent in the air and her arms comfortably posed around her.

"So are you," said a husky voice.

Kagome immediately sat up to see who it was…Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here so jikangai at night?" said Kagome surprised. (Late)

"Oh well, I looked out the window to look at the shuensha, but instead I see a girl jumping off the second story balcony," said Inuyasha giving Kagome a closer look. (Stars)

"If you're gonna talk to me, my face is up here," said Kagome covering herself as much as she can with her arms.

"Ara, well I can't help it if I'm talking to a pretty girl," said Inuyasha giving her his million-dollar smile.(Oh)

"…Well, I think I better hit the sack…it's getting late, don't want the girls to worry," said Kagome trying to walk around Inuyasha.

"Naa, I think they can wait, until then lets...talk," persuaded Inuyasha, reaching out his arms to the side to catch Kagome's waist.

"…Lets not," said Kagome struggling out of Inuyasha's grasp. Except the more she struggle the more he tightened his grip around her.

"Argh! …Let me go!…Oh…Hey Miroku!" called Kagome looking behind Inuyasha.

"Huh! Uhh…Miroku, I was just playing around…!" blurted Inuyasha making a quick turn to catch Miroku…not there.

Inuyasha's face faltered. '_So, she tricked me just to get away. Keh, makes me want her more_,' thought Inuyasha, a deviling smile aroused on his face.

'_Finally freedom! Almost there… all I have to do is jump up to the balcony and home ba…huh_!' Kagome felt two arms entangle around her waist, she made a quick turn around. Hoping it wasn't him she held her breath...she was disappointed.

"Inuyasha…" breathed Kagome.

"Yes, utukusii?" said Inuyasha closing what's left of the space between them. (Beautiful)

Kagome tried her best to escape Inuyasha's trap upon her. She slowly backed up as much as she could, but was soon stopped feeling the wall against her back.

"Come on Kagome…I don't soshaku…I just want you,"smirked Inuyasha brushing his lips lightly against hers. (Bite)

"Iie…" breathed Kagome. (No)

"Hai," smiled Inuyasha placing both of his hands on the wall at each side of her. (Yes)

Inuyasha leaned forward to close the rest of the distance between them. Kagome tilted her head upward. _'Soo…she does want this_,' smiled Inuyasha before he felt the warm presence of her lips touching his.

Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's, running his tongue against her lower lip begging for an entrance. Kagome gave in and parted her lips allowing him to roam. She decided he shouldn't get all the fun; she slipped her tongue inside Inuyasha's mouth, feeling his fangs, tasting the sweet savoring flavor of his mouth, and letting him take her to another place. The pleasure was being built up within; she couldn't help but to let out a small moan. This aroused Inuyasha, Kagome knew, since she 'felt' it to.

'_I don't know what it is… but I think I'm falling for her…so nayamashii…_' thought Inuyasha. (Seductive)

Soon they parted for air. Kagome slowly touched her lips,'_Wow...', _she thought.

"Did you like it?" Inuyashawhispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded, feeling her cheeks getting hot.

"Yes I did...It was..my sentou..." blushed Kagome. (First)

Inuyasha smiled a toothy smile as an idea came upon him. "Oh really, well since that wasn't fair of me...Let me show you a 'real first kiss'." Just about when both their lips touched Kagome gently breathed, "Miroku?..."

But of course Inuyasha wasn't going to fall for the trick again so he said, "Miroku, eh? Feh, he can watch for all I care," then he close the rest of the distance between them, showing Kagome a 'real first kiss'.

"**INUYASHA! GET THE FUCK OFF MY COUSIN!**" cried someone from the back door.

Inuyasha parted from Kagome and turned his head to see a very, _very_, **_very _**pissed Miroku charging towards them, mostly Inuyasha.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FIVE MINUTES TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT AND HERE YOU ARE!TESAGURI MY COUSIN!" yelled Miroku practically shoving, more like throwing, Inuyasha off of Kagome. (Groping)

"…My dear, amai, Kagome, are you okay? Seeing him suffocate you with that…'_kizu'_… basically threw me off the fucking cliff!That ass wipeeven closed you against the wall with no where to go!...And when I think about it, how _did_ you get down here?" said Miroku after helping Kagome off the wall. (Sweet) (Kiss)

All Kagome did was look up at the balcony.

"You jumped off the balcony! Kagome, you know how much I hate it when you do stuff like that - and what are you wearing!" screeched Miroku wrapping his arms around her shoulders while covering her up with a hug, guiding her away from Inuyasha's, still yet, prying eyes.

"Kago-" Kagome clamped her hands around Miroku's mouth, leaned forward to give him a kiss goodnight, stepped back and took a high jump in the air while whispering,"Oyasumi". While she did this she looked over to Inuyasha and threw him a wink, landed on the balcony and went inside without another word said. (Goodnight)

Miroku gradually turned around and met Inuyasha's eyes with a death glare. '_Oh, man…if looks could kill_…' - '_you'd be six feet under, you son of a bitch_…' finished Miroku, not knowing that Inuyasha was thinking the same.

"Now, Miroku, let me explain, you see-"

"**NO! Wait!** Lemme guess…you decided to teach her how to do mouth to mouth resuscitation, huh Inuyasha?… Naa, that can't be it, more like you giving her lessons on how to kizu behind my back is more like it…yea that's it! Is that what it is, Inuyasha? **Huh! Is it?** Cause that's what it sure looked like to me?" said Miroku through clenched teeth slowly approaching him. (Kiss)

He slowly approach Inuyasha, '…_Inuyasha_…' was all he thought of, feeling fire burning in his eyes. '_You've gone to far this time you ass hole_' thought Miroku still approaching him.

"Now, now Miroku… she's a grown girl now, no need to be angry…" gulp Inuyasha, putting his hands up for mercy.

This only made Miroku angrier.

As soon as Miroku thought he was close enough, he reached out and wrapped a hand around Inuyasha's neck with a death grip, knowing Inuyasha is a hanyou, he knew he wasn't going to suffocate him, but it was the hand with the legendaryWind Tunnel in it, his father's family curse. Just enough to send him a message, Miroku pulled Inuyasha close to his face, enough for him to see the white of his eyes, even in the dark.

"Ara, Inuyasha…**DOES THIS LET YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS I AM NOW? KAGOME IS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER I NEVER HAD, IF YOU DAMN WELL BREAK HER HERUTSU…I'LL DAMN WELL COME AFTER YOU AND BREAK EVERY FUCKIN BONE YOUR NECK, TRUTH BE TOLD, INUYASHA. UNDERSTAND?**" said Miroku through clenched teeth, tightening his grip at the last statement. (Oh)

Inuyasha shook his slowly making sure not to make any sudden movements. He knew better than to make Miroku mad even vice-versa, but he can't help it when he's playing with fire…especially if she's a babe. A damn-ass sexy one at it to!

"Y-yess...L-Lord Mirokuu.." coughed Inuyasha.

Miroku only tightened his hand around his neck tighter, until -

"Eep! Miroku come quick, there's a hugekumo in my room!" called Kagome from the balcony. (Spider)

Miroku suddenly loosened his grip, "Huh! I'm coming, Kagome!" he called making a mad dash into the house and up the stairs were he was paged.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm sure you learned something just then," said a monotone voice with a hint of amusement in it, Sesshomaru.

"Argh…fuck off, Fluffy, the more obstacles in my way, the more I want her," said Inuyasha..'_in bed_…'

"Watch yourself, Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru, aggravated at the ridiculous nickname.

"Or what?…Huh?" taunted Inuyasha, he wasn't scared of his brother, but he loved pissing the shit out of him.

"…You might as well leave that weak human, Half-breed. Once you have her, knowing you, you'll drop her like a piece of crap when you're down with her," growled Sesshomaru trying his best to keep his cool.

"Just because you're my older brother, jack-ass, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. You think you can tell me what to do just because you're engaged to Rin, and you're graduating this year. '_Whoo-hoo_'…" emphasized Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew why Sesshomaru was bringing this up.He was graduating as valedictorian, earning some attention from their father, owner and president of Takahashi Inc. They were expected to take over, once their father passed. They were to each own half of their own business and combined their companies to expand their power over other corporations. Their father was known all over the world for his name. And since now the attention was drawn to Sesshomaru graduating as valedictorian, and engaged to a human that he 'truly loves' only added more to the publicity stunt of the future president of Takahashi Inc.

Once the publicity stunt over Sesshomaru is over, the attention will soon pass over to Inuyasha - a playboy who is arrogant and very immature, dates girls for practically two weeks and dump them, a selfish mutt who lives off of '_daddy's _' money, a bachelor that refuses to be future president of Takahashi Inc., who won't graduate as valedictorian, and who doesn't have a 'future wife' with someone who he 'truly loves'. Soon all of this will only make the publicity stunt go hay-wire, making the rank of the company go down to zilch.

Sesshomaru who is successful in everything that he does, will not let his dumb ass of a half-breed, brother destroy his future company and life.

"Inuyasha…" warned Sesshomaru, '_don't push me_.'

"Feh," with that said, Inuyasha walked passed Sesshomaru and disappeared into the house.

'_Inuyasha, one day you'll be the fucking death of me you half-breed_,' thought Sesshomaru as he headed inside.

BAM!

Sesshomaru walked straight into the French glass door. '_What the fuck!_' he thought. He reached down and jiggled the doorknob - he was locked outside.

"**_INNUUUYYAAASSHHHAAAA!"_** cried Sesshomaru banging on the glass door. Then he heard something inside, he pressed his ears against the door. It sounded like crying…no…it was laughing '_…Inuyasha! You ass of a half-breed, wait till I get my claws on you!_'

…then it started to rain…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, please **_review_**! You've guys got to review! It's the only way for me to know if you guys want to read the next chap, so keep it comin! Remember more reviews more stories...more reviews more stories...more review more stories! 

SmOoChEs

KnightAngels


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, this is the absolute last time I'm sayin this. I.. DO.. NOT.. OWN.. INU.. YASHAA. And this will count before and after this in the story. _**

-----**> AN:** _I know, I know... **I KNOW**_. Your thinking, _'What the hell happened to you!', How come left the story hanging, _and _Why didn't you update sooner!'_ Well the thing was... **school started**. And I got practice after school **till 5**. And when I come home, I got **homework and chores**. What do you expect a girl to do? _Stay up 3 in the morning typin!_ **HELL to the NO!** I mean, I love yall... really - I do. But notthat much. **And** - I live in _Gulfport_. Yes, that's right. _**Gulfport,Ms**_. Does it mean that we got hit by _Hurricane Katrina?_ Yes it does. And if you guys were stupid like me and rode out the hurricane... I don't think any you guys deserve something like that. _People dying and starving.._ and I thought that it would never happen here. We practically lived like the old age for _6 and a half days_. **No water, no power, and then you run out of food**. So all I ask is that you guys gimme some time, and _pray for those looking for their family and loved ones_...for now- it's all that matters. _**Thank you.**_

_**For my reviewers**_:

aoiro kitsune: I'll try to update as much as I can, thank you!

DarkHavokdavey: Thanks, I will!

Kagome2001: Thanks for the 10.0!

mikkey hodge: Thank you.

Lunar Hear Crystal: No, it just isn't. Thank you.

inuyasha's2hotmiko: HaHa! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll survive.

aznxkagome12: Will do, thanks!

midnightdreamer123: Thank you, I appreciate it,- it's good to know, thank you.

belovedlight: Thank you.

InuKagPar4Life: Don't worry, everything will come through in the end.

Saku-blossom: Haha! Thank you, thank you! That was exactly what I thought, but hey... noobies right? Thank you.

Kitsune-paws: Don't worry, she's just playing hard to get. Thank you.

fulldemoninuyasha: Thanks, but no, Kagome isn't hanyou, she's just a girl drinking her milk. Thank you!

lilrin13: I'm glas that you liked it! Thank you.

Kagome M.K: Thanks, will do.

superstitious: Thank you.

anime-lover-forever2007: I'm glas your'e excited, me to! Thanks.

Sango-chick: I kinda understand what you said, but... I'm still not sure? Do you?

Inuyashaforever14: A wet Sesshomaru is HOT, huh? Thanks for the review! All three of them!

Sapphire Midnight: Hehe! I absolutely love your review! Thank you, thank you! And I do agree that I like the attire she's wearing also. And keep up with the FABULOUS review.

MikoWonder17: Thank you. Thank you!

Zxutishzu The Warrior: Awesome name, thank you! I'll keep your story in mind also, keep up the good work.

Inuyasha'sChic: Your review- cool! My story- awesome!... Fluffy all wet- Priceless.

Neko Kagome: Why, thank you.

Rose Kitten: Thank you so much.

lit - epad: Ha! Yes, they are in high school, it's called reverse psychology, hehe. Thanks!

Rajalily: Thanks.

Kamilog: Thank you.

INUYASHA will be my love 4 eva: Appreciate it, and cool name.

--- _ChibiKenshin6490:_ ...umm- wow. I'm really sorry if it seems similar, I didn't know. I've been reading other's fic to make sure that I don't write about the same subjects as them, but it seems that I didn't research clearly enough. I apologize if I've... well insulted you - I really didn't know. By my honesty, if I would have taken your story than I give you my absolute credit. Please excuse my story, believe me when I say that I did not know and I apologize.

* * *

Goshinboku High

Chapter Six

By the time everyone, except Sesshomaru who was still outside, went to bed it was two o'clock in the morning. Four more hours till sunrise.

'_Creek, creek…drip…_'

'_Creek, creek…drip…_'

Inuyasha immediately sat up on the pull out leather couch, '_what the hell is that noise…it's_…' Inuyasha looked at his watch while rubbing his eyes '…_kuso! It's six o'clock in the fucking morning_!' thought Inuyasha. (Shit)

"Ain't no way I slept for a good four hours and wake up to shit," grumble Inuyasha in his pillow.

'_Creek, creek…drip_'

'_Creek, creek…drip'_

Inuyasha dug his head further into his pillow, '_Oi…go away_!' he thought.

'………_, ……… drip'_

'………_, ……… drip'_

'………_, ……… drip'_

'_…what the…why they hell is it dripping on my head_…' he thought.

Inuyasha looked up and-

**_"FUCK!" _**yelled Inuyasha falling off face first on the other side of the bed. He laid there on the floor praying to Kami he'd still be alive by late morning. He slowly got up and looked on the other side of the bed and saw… a soaked as hell and a fucking pissed off Sesshomaru.

"_Halfbreed_," said Sesshomaru through clenched teeth. Poisin drawn from his fangs.

"Heey Sesshomaru… how long have you been out there…" quivered Inuyasha, '_oh man, I'm in some deep shit now_,' he thought.

"_THREE AND A HALF HOURS …_ I didn't want to break down the fucking door because I knew I would go fulldemon on your ketsunoana," he said still through clench teeth his eyes flashing like crazy.(Ass)

"Sessh-"

"Shut the fuck up, don't speak unless I tell you to, _half-breed_. I've been surrounding the fucking house in the fucking rain for a fucking hour looking for a_ damn _way in…except that _shit _head got this house on a total fucking lock down, I couldn't find _crap_…So instead, I decided to carve a circle in the glass door to reach the door knob…_BUT_…that _bitch_ had a bullet proof, scratch free, unbreaking fucking glass, that if I were to mark it, the noise would be so penetrating that I would go fucking deaf and so would you… I even tried going down the chimney, but then I found out that the _bitch_ had a fucking burglar detection device on it…and then it hit me, why the hell don't I just pick the fucking lock and come in for a visit. And you know what!... I finally got in, and it figures that _ass wipe_ would leave out a simple thing out of so many…well!…what do you think… _INUYASHA_?" said Sesshomaru, his eyesblazing red and his inner full demon rising, '_You pissed me off for the last time, pup..._'

"Uh-huh…" breathed Inuyasha slowly, '_don't make any sudden movements, and maybe he'll forget that I'm here…_' thought Inuyasha taking slow and steady breath.

"And now Inuyasha…it's your turn…" Sesshomaru drew his claws and was about to strike when-

"Sesshy, honey, why are you all wet?" said a small and fatigue voice.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both turned around and saw Rin standing at the entrance of the hallway rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time.

He immediately withdrew is claw, he did it because he loved Rin enough than to do anything violent before her. He knew how much she hated it and disapproved of any.

"Rin…I accidentally left...my cell out there last night and had to run in the rain to get it, and it seems that I've waken Inuyasha from a _dead_ slumber," said Sesshomaru eyeing Inuyasha down while going back to his monotone voice.

"Oh…well, come on…I'll help you change into something more comfortable," said Rin wrapping her arms around his and leading him upstairs.

"That sounds likea good idea, maybe you two should rest until later when we head out," Inuyasha called after them while getting off the ground and heading back into bed.

"_Chikushou_, saved by a future sister-in law," with that said Inuyasha snuggled back safely in his pulled out couch and went back to sleep. _"...What happens if he comes after me while I'm sleeping.. Fluffy is known to do that crap... oh fuck!"_ he thought as his eyes were wide open, incase his theory was correct.(Damn)

* * *

Later on in the morning when everyone has woken up, Kagome decided to go to the mall and invited everyone to join her. Sango and Rin wanted to take her to the mall because they wanted to go 'school supply shopping' for Kagome on the up coming Monday. 

Everyone wanted to go in their own car, deciding that Sesshomaru and Rin had to go home and get ready for work, Inuyasha had to take Sango home on the way back to the mansion so that she could feed Kirara and Inuyasha to the gym, so after the mall they would separate and head their own way for the day.

Sesshomaru and Rin headed for their shiney silver Ferrari with tinted windows, in which you could tell it was specially detailed for them both, the future Mrs. and Mr. Takahashi. _'Kuso__…_' thought Kagome viewing their car. (Shit)

Kagome turned her head, and her jaws dropped…Inuyasha and Sango was getting in a fire engine red Lamborghini that look so sexy, it 'almost' turned her on. '_…oh Kami_' drooled Kagome. (God)

Then she sighed, '_the last time I remembered, Miroku couldn't afford a car, and he's only a student…he probably has a rental_… _with no windows_' she thought, sad at the fact she has to get in a cheap ass messed up vehicle that probably can't go as far as two blocks.

BEEP BEEP!

Kagome immediately turned around and saw Miroku pull up in a dark purple Viper '_with tinted windows_!' Kagome stared in awe. '_Miroku you totally kiss ass!_'.

Miroku rolled down the window and laughed, "Don't just stand there catching flies, get in!"

Once in, Miroku headed off towards the mall followed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Okay, Miroku, spill…how did you get this bad ass looking car…huh? Did you get it as a gift? Birthday? Christmas? Bonus? Contest? …" she gasped, "…you stole it…!"

Miroku bursted into a fit of laughter, "No, Kagome.. Kami!..I didn't steal it…there's something I haven't told you yet…I thought I wouldn't have to tell you, well…for awhile," he said. (God)

"Well…" urged Kagome

"Hmm..you see…I decided that I wanted to own my own business someday and when I came to America I knew that I could open one here. And so when I met Inuyasha, his dad offered me one wish after I was friends with him after ten years, that I could have anything I want for my sixteenth tanzyoubi," Miroku hesitated at the gift that he asked for, but since he started he knew he had to tell her soon. (Birthday)

"C'mon, Miroku, you can't stop now! You just started," she pleaded.

"Alright, alright…I'm going, I'm going," he laughed

"Okay, so come on…watcha ask for!" she squealed.

"I…asked him to open a business for me…a kaisho," he said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. (Club)

"…a…club…" she was amazed, '_no way does Miroku has his own business- a club!_'

"Yeah, a club," he repeated

"**Awesome**! Miroku, you're only seventeen and you own a club!" she cried with joy.

"You… you think so? I thought you would be upset at me because I was a little school boy who wasted his wish on a makeshift dream," he said relieved.

"Oh…don't tell me it's a…**strip club**," she asked horrified.

"NO! Kagome, no. HA! Of course not, it's a midnight club... three of them to be exact," corrected Miroku.

"Ohh, wow…I feel stupid now,"laughed Kagome.

"Naa, Kagome, you were just curious. I'm just glad you took it calmly as possible. I didn't think you would approve what I did," he said, '_I'm glad she understands... it's hard to set things straight when you're new here..._'

"Three clubs! Oh wow, Miroku! Promise me you'll take me to them...all of them!" squealed Kagome getting all excited,"...Miroku don't you think it's hectic to own three buisnesses and go to school at the same time?"

"No, right now all of the clubs are under Mr.Takahashi's managment, Inuyasha's dad, or Inutaisho. He said that he'll only let me have full ownership when I finish college, which is a long way to go, since we're only Juniors. If I become a drop-out, or slack off, he'll take full ownership of my buisness and franchise it to his corporation. And yes, Kagome, I'll take you to all of my clubs...when you turn thirty," said Miroku, laughing at the last statement.

"I'm just glad you're behind me, Kagome. It touches me so.." said Miroku placing his right hand over his heart.

"Miroku, you should know that I will always be behind you 100 of the way...even though it doesn't seem like I'll approve," said Kagome laughing while reaching over and patting Miroku's hand on the stick shift.

"Why thank you my dear cousin. Now that you know, we shall iwau..by me...singing!" laughed Miroku.(Celebrate)

"Oh no! Somebody help me!"cried Kagome pressing her hands against the side window.

"What? Do you not like my b-e-a-utiful voice? For your information, I happen to sing like gentle little bird" stated Miroku, practicing his vocal cords.

"Psch, more like a fat ass cat dying is more like it," poked Kagome laughing at his scowling face.

Miroku and Kagome laughed all the way to the mall. The only time they stopped laughing was just to catch a breath of air. And when they look at each other, they'll bust out laughing again. Just like before.

"Okay, okay...we're here," squeaked Miroku trying to surpass his fit.

"We are? Finally, I was getting kinda scared...Especially when you ran two red lights, three yield signs, and drive on the wrong side of the road, hiting a homeless bum on the way here. I swear I saw a squirrel trying to play chicken," giggled Kagome.

"Yeah right, my driving isn't that bad...Or at least that's what I think. And for the last time I did not hit that man!...I bumped him.. Well, Inuyasha didn't say anything about it," shrugged Miroku pulling into an empty lot.

"Psch...whatever, Miroku, if you didn't hit him than how come he was crying, '_my back! oh my back! _' while rubbing his leg in pain. You knocked that man out of his sense...doesn't even know his leg from his back, and you drove away! Hit and run, Miroku...hit and run," said Kagome getting out the car.

"...sshhh...nobody has to know..." whispered Miroku pulling the collar of his jacketo cover his face.

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

The first place they arrived once they got inside was the food court. Miroku lead Kagome to a deserted table at the corner of the court. It was pretty dark and even though it kinda freaked her out a bit because the light there was dim and it flickered on and off in awhile, other than that it seemed really clean...for a corner.

"Miroku...shouldn't we wait for the others where they can see us. I mean I don't think anyone that we passed even know we're back here," whispered Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Trust me..they know where we are," he said giving her a reassured pat on the back. After that he slightly turned his body to the left and rammed his fist into a thin slated steel wall. All of a sudden the lights came on, bright as day.

"Wow...nice trick. You should teach me that sometimes, _sensei_," chidded Kagome.

"Thanks, learned it from Inuyasha when we were little. It use to be our hangout spot. But don't worry _little grasshopper_ I'll teach you the trick of the trade someday," said Miroku, full of pride.

About two minutes later the rest of the group arrived. When they walked through the door they didn't even bother to stop and look around, they headed straight for their table. As if no questions asked. "_Well...I guess this was their hangout spot_..." thought Kagome.

"Geez, Miroku. You drive like a old geezer looking for a daytime strip joint," smiled Inuyasha taking a close seat to Kagome.

"Why, thank you, Inuyasha. And for your information the only strip joint I would go to is to the dress-up room at my club," joked Miroku.

While everyone was getting situated at the table, Inuyasha scooted his chair closer to Kagome. When he thought he was close enough, he stretched his arms upwards and tried to make it around her shoulders. This didn't go unnoticed by Miroku. Inuyasha was about to put his upper weight around Kagome's seat when Miroku grabbed her lower part of the chair and dragged it near him.

**'BAMM !'**

Everyone at the table jumped from their seat and practically crawled over the table to see Inuyasha sprawled out on the ground, chair and all.

Miroku was the only one who didn't look and checking out some girls at another table. Kagome stared at Inuyasha from her seat... she tried... she really did... she just couldn't help it... she even tried pinching herself... biting her lip... making herself cry... but she just couldn't... she exploded... into a burst of laughter.

"..pp..ppp...ppphhhaaaAHAHAHAH!" she grabbed her stomach and nearly toppled on top of Inuyasha if it wasn't for Miroku who caught her just in time.

"HAHAH-HAHHAH..You...you **FELL**!" and the weirdest thing was, that was funny.

Miroku laughed right after Kagome said that, then Sango...and then Rin...Sesshomaru basically ignored the whole situation.

Kagome stopped after awhile when she was able to control it. Something was wrong, she just didn't know what it was. Then she knew...Inuyasha was still on the floor. Kagome didn't fret, she knew he could with stand that fall. He is hanyou after all.

She got out of her seat and slowly kneeled by Inuyasha's side. Taking precaution.

"Miroku," said Kagome poking Inuyasha in the ribs.

"Huh?..." Miroku turned his head to the side... he knew what she was thinking. Then he saw Inuyasha twitch his ears.

"Kagome, I think you should come here for a moment...Kagome," said Miroku trying to grab Kagome from the floor.

"I dunno.. he seems fine to me- "

Just then Inuyasha sat up real quick and shouted,"**ITAI !**" (Ouch)

Kagome was so scared she screamed and fisted him in his face, aura and all. Then she twirled on her knees and jumped up, kicking him knee first in the chest.

Inuyasha flew to the wall, giving him another bang on the head.

"Ehhh...," came a dizzy eyed hanyou.

Rin bursted out into a fit of laughter, as she mocked Inuyasha, "Itai!", and fell back into a pit of laughter with Sango.

Kagome breathed deeply. She was so freaked out that she didn't even know what was going on. Then it finally hit her, '_What a total jerk, I nearly had a relapse!_ ' thought Kagome.

With that Kagome got up and dusted herself off, she walked by Sango and Rin and said," C'mon girls, lets get out of here before I break someone's face in. See 'ya in a couple of hours, Miro!" with that she back waved the boys and headed straight for the Victoria Secret outlet. She looked at her watch, it read 11:08, she had till one o'clock till they had to meet the boys back at the food court for lunch.

* * *

AN: Once again I'm sorry for the wait you guys. At least I didn't stop the story for good. I don't think I could. So I hope you guys review and enjoy the story. Out- 

KnightAngels


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** As always.. I don't own Inuyasha.. (sigh)... Rumiko Takahashi does...(sob!).

**Important AN: **_Heeey guys_.. **please** don't be mad at me. **I'm really, really sorry**. School and practice is a drag.. and numba one bust - _drama_. Umm.. I tried to keep my grades up, clean up the after-Katrina junk, and _**the stress got me sick**_.. I'm really sorry - _really I am_. And the worst part is.. Christmas is coming - I know what you're thinking,** '_What's wrong with X-mas?_'** ... my parents lost their job and so ya know.. _the spirit moral is low_, my birthday is coming and the stress is to much for people to remember 'bout me, and ... (**sigh**) much more than I can actually say.. so all I ask is that you guys gimme some time b/c I really need it right now. And I hope you guys love my story and no - it will _**not**_ end soon, I promise you.. **oh!** _**and Merry Christmas guys, happy holidays**_. -Out..

**I'd like to thank these people:** _azn-anime-kagome12, lil epad, demonpriestess07, kamilog, InuKagPar4Life, Inuyashas Lover13, Inuyasha's Chic, SesshomarusLady-XX, Inuyasha's Warrior Angel, InuPlusKagEqualTrueLuv, InuyashaForever14, PreseaCombatir13, dark hanyou kagome, aoiro kitsune, I'm still breathing, Chicken Inuyasha, and dreamer1010_. **_Thank you guys soo much, I really love your support._**

**And a special thanks to: **

Neko Kagome: a Nissan Skyline huh?.. Yea, I think I'll put that car in this story - just for ya. Thanks.

CakeIceCream4u: Thanks. I **use** to have a cousin just like that.. until he started to become a complete jackass.. but thanks for the support.

ChibiKenshin6490: Thanks for your forgiveness. It maks me feel a bit more at ease that you're not mad. Thank you for your compliment. I hope you also luck with your stories also. Thanks.

Sapphire Midnight: Thanks. I can't wait for the clubs either. Thanks for the wonderful review - 'preciate it!

lady kCassandra: Thank you. I do believe I put up a good fight. And I do hope that I never have to unergo your wrath. Thanks.

Enchanted - Princess: You know, I was checking my story the other day, and I noticed.. that you're my 100th reviewer! I practically fell out of my chair..! I didn't even notice how many I recieved - I was to focused on trying to get yall the story that I can't even pay attention. Thanks.

**_I love yall to the core. Keep me going and I'll pay back with my stories. Thanks guys..._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sango, Rin, and Kagome went **everywhere**. They practically strip the three story mall of everything it had. They had to go to their car six times just to unload everything they had in her their hands before they could continue shopping. Sango had her father's paycheck, and lucky for her, her father's a bounty hunter. She's everything like him - strong, courageous, and stubborn to the corps, which of course... makes her father very proud. Rin had a $50,000 dollar shopping certificate she got from Sesshomaru as a gift for being _late_ for a date '_aww...what a sweetheart_'. At first Rin didn't accept the gift knowing the excuse was already explainable - he is afterall a busy man handling an enterprise processed by hundreds... possibly thousands of people. And Kagome had Miroku's unlimited, platinum American Express card.

He gave it to her in the car on the way to the mall and ordered her to spend as much as she want, buy what she want, and get whatever she want. He said that ever since he got the clubs, he saved so much money that there was no need to buy anything since he already got what he wanted, so now that there was no need for him to hold it so...he let her spend it. Awesome huh?... I know.

Sango, Rin, and Kagome were so exhausted after stripping the mall that even blinking hurted. But there was one place they haven't been yet, and they were saving the best for last..._**Sweet Express**_, the candy shop. Once inside, they were like little school girls ranting on boys, except it wasn't boys...it was candy. A girls' number one best friend right after ice cream.

Rin walked out with twenty pounds of chocolate in a pink with light brown stripe colored plastic shopping bag, Sango walked out with twenty pounds of taffy or anything that was chewy, and Kagome... she came out with a thirty pound full of...well, everything. Kagome grabbed at least one or two of each thing. She thought to herself, '_doesn't hurt to have some sweets in the house'. _Except when she walked out the manager stopped her and told her that they could send it home for her, instead of letting Kagome carry it all day. So she agreed and pulled out only a handfull of candy to bring with her.

"Don't worry, ma'am, yourkyandi will be sent to you this afternoon, specially by me," he said giving her his sincerest smile. (candy)

"Oh, why arigatou...ummm," Kagome looked down at his name tag and said,"...Hojo, I really appreciate it." (thanks)

He was somewhat... gorgeous. Fairly tall, a light tan, bright chocolate orbs, and yet his body seemed decent. Not buff or scrawny.. more like something inbetween. Pretty much the school boy look. _'...how.. cute,'_ she thought.

"No need, it's my pleasure," before he turned around he threw Kagome a wink and headed back inside.

Her cheeks grew hot and immediately turn away only to be tackled by her friends. Giggling, teasing, and mocking the moment that just happen. Then Kagome felt something... more like someone... '_It feels like someone's watching me.._' she looked around and saw nothing. So she ignored it and headed back to the food court with Sango and Rin to meet with the others.

"...damu ketsunoanahoho, think he's such a fucking juggalo...he's a piece of fucking kuso...that's what he is," grumbled Inuyasha while heading towards Miroku and Sesshomaru at the court. ( dumb ass, shit)

The whole day the guys went around the mall shopping for their ladies. Sesshomaru bought Rin an extrodinarynecklace and braclete of pure sterling silver, diamonds, andhad it engrave saying, '_To my only true aikou... Rin_'- soo extrodinary, it cost about three mansions. Miroku (as his perverted self) bought his 'future love'... lingerie -**lots** of lingerie. (love)

And Inuyasha.. not sure if he should buy Kagome something, but of course as his playa self, bought Kagome something that would take her breathe away.. so he got her a small, heart shaped, crystal pink pendant that had the edges trimmed in sterling silver. It was a size a bit bigger than a dime. It look fragile and perfect for Kagome's small frame. It also came with a pure sterling silver lace.. '_perfect_' he thought.

Afterwards they guys headed back to the food court and waited on the girls. Guessing that it tookthe girls longer than they thought it would, Inuyasha volunteered himself (but actually lost a game of rock, paper, scissors) to look for the girls. Only to stumble on Hojo to hit on 'his' toy. Pissed, he turned around and headed back for the table.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's fustrated face and asked Sesshomaru what the hell Inuyasha was grumbling about **this** time.

Miroku sighed,"I guess Kagome met Hojo...well, he's not that bad of a guy..."

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. Then he caught a scent that could practically knocked him out for days. He covered his nose with his hand, making an irritated face and turned his head towards the door. '_No wonder...'_

"Inuyasha..." someone called.

'_Who the..._ '

Inuyasha turned his head and saw someone he did not want to meet right now. He didn't even have to look, the cold voice and poisinous scent was sick enough. When he sence that she was close enough he stepped back and said in a monotoned voice, "What the fuck do you want, Kikyou?"

Kikyou raised a brow,"Is that how you treat your ichuunoonna...hmm, Inuyasha?" (Girlfriend)

"Arghh...for the last time, you're not my girlfriend, I don't like your ketsunoana, and what we had a long time ago is over..." said Inuyasha through clench teeth. (ass)

She started to pout and said in her small,cold voice, "You always say that...but I know you're just denying it. What I did a long time ago was a mistake.. can't you see?"

Inuyasha sighed, "You're right, Kikyou. I'm sorry," with that said he leaned in for a kiss, but then stopped mere inches from her face and said, "...sorry that you're such a whore, now fuck off!"

Kikyou, wide eyed and pissed, growled and walk away with her pose, Kagura and Ayame, behind her.

As they walk away a small toy top twirled in front of them and it stopped them in their tracks. The girls just stood there staring at it.

A small youkai with messy, red hair and a red, fluffy tail with bright, emerald green eyes came and walked out of no where and retrieved the fallen toy.

"It's just a nasty kit...I hate rodents. Step to the side, rat," ordered Kikyou.

The kitsune just looked at Kikyou and her pose, scrunched up his face, stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberrry.

Her eyes twitched in annoyance, "Fine, if you won't move. Than I'll move you." Kikyou walked over to the kitsune and shoved him aside with her leg while stepping on the fallen top with a loud CRUNCH!

Kikyou and her pose walked away clucking like chickens. The kitsune crawled to his crumbled toy and began to cry. Tears began to fall from his now sad eyes. The boys over at the table saw the whole thing, feeling sorry for the kit, they decided to go over to him but someone beat them to it.

The kitsune was still crying when he smelt something sweet. His eyes was still pouring as he looked up to see where the sweet scentsation was coming from.

"Shh...aww, it's okay, sweetheart. Don't kyo.." said a soothing voice. (cry)

The kitsune turned his head and saw a large lollipop out stretched to him from a beautiful girl with shiney black locks and clear, bright grey-blue eyes. The girl wrapped her arms around him and handed him the lollipop while standing up.

"Hushh...no one's gonnakizu you. You're okay..." her voice was so soothing it calmed him down to only sniffles. (hurt)

"Hi, I'm Kagome..what's your name?" cuddled Kagome.

He giggled and sniffed,"... Shippo..." His voice was so cute, Kagome couldn't help but cuddle him some more.

"Well aren't you just the cutest kit I ever seen," she giggled. "Shippo...Oh! Shippo..you're the one we were talking about awhile back... if I knew you were this cute, I wouldn't have squealed on Miroku."

While Kagome caring at the young one, from a distance was watching someone who also had an eye for her right on the spot.

"Wow, Kouga, did you see what that chick just did? That human is all over that kitsune like it's hers," said a spiked head boy.

Kouga examined herfrom a distance. He was amazed by what she did, usually humans don't like to encounter youkai, especially pups. But she was different, they could see it clearly.

She was gorgeous.Face of an angel and a body of a goddess. Her thick locks were yet somewhat wavey as it framed her beautiful face. Grace of a movie star and a perfection of a model. He could smell her sweet scent. He knew it wasn't the candy, it was her. _'Kami... she's an angel,'_ he thought.

"Yes, Hakkaku, I saw the wholechikushou thing. You don't have to give me the fucking play-by-play," said Kouga. (damn)

Kouga was a wolf youkai, heir as Prince of the Wolves. He was wealthy just like Inuyasha and the top jock, neck and neck with the rival mutt. He was very masculine, tall, and darkly tanned. He wore his hair in a high ponytail, his eyes were sapphire blue, and his tail was just like Shippo's, except light biege and puffy. He had a straight nose, a strong jawline and a husky voice of a star. And as you could see, he and Inuyasha are very much alike.. except for one thing. He isn't a dog or hanyou, and he hates them with passion.

The girls at school basically faints just looking at them. Kouga's isn't arrogant like Inuyasha, but somewhat stubborn. Very. And to think you might see them as friends right? Na, always trying to out-do the other, being the best at something the other isn't, and killing each other at every chance they got. How childish, yes?

"Ginta," called Kouga,"I need you to do something for me.. and don't screw up."

Kagome was stillplaying with Shippo, she didn't notice that two youkai was approaching the table where Inuyasha and the others sat.

"Miroku? Is that you?" said a stronge voice.

Miroku immedialtely turned around to see the Kitsunes back from their buisness trip.

"Oh, why good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. K, I didn't expect you back this early," said Miroku scooting over for them to sit.

"Don't worry , Miroku, we need not stay long. We were just wondering if you knew who that girl was playing with Shippo? I have a feeling that you and her are somewhat related," said a gentle voice that came from Mrs. K who smiled warmly at him.

"Ara, I see! I didn't notice that it was Shippo... that would have to be my lovely cousin, Kagome, Mrs. K," said Miroku giving them one of his toothy smile. (Oh)

"Well, isn't that wonderful! I assume she's staying with you?" asked Mr. Kitsune.

"Why yes she is... why?... may i ask." curiosity ringing in his voice.

"Ah.. yes. It seems that our old babysitter has moved away to college. And since you and Kagome live next door, do you think that Kagome would well..." Mrs. K pause for a slight moment.

"...Babysit Shippo for you? Of course she would! From what I could see, I believed she has fallen inaikou with him," stated Miroku glancing over at Kagome. (love)

"How splended! Miroku, you have the most charming cousin. Keep her safe I should say, Miroku. She's one in a million, the rarest of heart I do believe. Darling, we must get going if we wish to meet our dinner reservation. It was nice meeting you Miroku. Thank you, young chap! Good-bye!" waved Mr. and Mrs. K as they went to get Shippo.

Inuyasha listened to the whole conversation. And he do believe that it's true Kagome has fallen for the young blood. And as the cause of that, it reminded him of his mother. The only women who loved him of human heart. As it is in this century, it is rare for one of ningen to fall for a youkai... and yet - hanyou.

* * *

**I know... you're upset b/c I didn't write as much as you thought I usually did, but I promise that'll update the next one as soon as possible.**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
KnightAngels**


End file.
